ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Archive:[1] [2] Please leave messages here not on the archive talk pages thank you. One more rollback request for a user Hey! I have another rollback request for user Jekogan, hes been a great editor and i has been adding a lot of categories, i think he should get them so he can revert edits easily. This user is my last request. And i have one more question. Do you think i should get bureaucrat status? Its just popped into my mind. I can use this to just easily give people rollback and not always ask you, it would much easier. You don't have to give me this right, its up to you. Though please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 19:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, would i ever have a chance to become a bureaucrat? Maybe after a month or two of being a admin. TheBen10Mazter 20:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) So am i never becoming a bureaucrat? TheBen10Mazter 20:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i understand, your awesome! TheBen10Mazter 20:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Just another questionBen10finatic 21:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Head looks like a Cross betwen Chromastone And Diamond head in Alien Force. ok os is Diamond Head in Alein Force a mege dna version of petrosapian dna and Cystal Sapien Dna?Ben10finatic 21:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Telling you something important If you were to give bureaucrat rights to anyone and they misused them, you could always go to special:contact and tell the wikia staff, they'll remove the rights from anyone in less than 5 hours. TheBen10Mazter 22:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: I'm not trying to get you to make me one, just trying to help! Though you could if you wanted to :). Galleries I've created buzz shock and articguana galleries. PS: Your bureaucrat info to me, all true, your right. --TheBen10Mazter 23:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Promises that i will make to you as a bureaucrat If you do not trust me as a bureacrat because i might do damage with that power, then if i were to do damage to the wiki, then i would already have using my admin powers, admins can do even more damage with their powers then bureaucrats as they can delete page, block people, protect almost every page, and use theme designer (bad people with admin status could upload innappropriate pictures that shows everyone that even come to wiki immediatly.), and more. And i promise if you do make me a bureaucrat, if i do abuse my powers, you can contact the wiki staff, let them remove my bureaucrat rights and ban me, and also take away all my other rights. So i hope that changes your point of view of me as a bureaucrat. So talk to later! TheBen10Mazter 00:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art Badboy855 uploaded a fan made picture of Albedo as ten-year-old Ben. I already told the user not to. You can delete the picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I handeled the situation, i at first banned the user but then i saw that he was a new user and only got one warning so i unblocked him and i gave him another warning, if he does not follow the warning i gave him, he will get banned. TheBen10Mazter 00:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) PS: Can you look at the message above this message? Thanks! --TheBen10Mazter 01:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, one last question Will I become a bureaucrat when one year pasts and you and linkdarkside ar inactive? Sorry saying that in one year you and linkdarkside might be inactive, it's just a example. --TheBen10Mazter 01:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So will I have a better chance then other people since I'm a admin? Thanks for answering all my annoying questions! --TheBen10Mazter 02:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Another glitch Everytime i create a gallery, these characters (by characters i mean letters, symbols, e.t.c) come up, . Ever notice that? TheBen10Mazter 21:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate pictures I have noticed that an alarming number of them were uploaded by the same users twice. I will warn them and, if it happens again, ban them. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) about cooler stuff "SUPer AWSOMENESS!!!", and stiil beat that!! Linkdarkside Is he inactive? His last edit was 2 days ago. Sorry if this an old news, I rarely seen this wiki XD. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the page for the Ben's Omnitrix version of Eon? There isn't a page with that, there is the movie villan and alternate Ben, but not Omnitrix Eon Are these new Gallery things for real or are they being deleted? Any word on that glitch? Hi, any word on the glitch i told you about? See the heading, "Another glitch" for more info. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 23:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC). Please consider this Remember that staff member thing I told you about like a week ago? Well in the past two days I have found a lot of fan fiction pages and duplicate images (Blaziken rjcf also found duplicate images in one of his messages to you.) So i would like to just promote two people, just two, so they can warn the people and tell me about it, it would be much easier for me to just know instead of running around the whole wiki finding the fan fiction and duplicate images. And leave all the promoting and staff member things to me. Please consider it and thanks! --TheBen10Mazter 14:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) So im going to promote those two people tommrow since im getting no messages so im guessing thats a yes! So if you are against this leave me a message and i'll understand. So thanks! TheBen10Mazter 00:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I like it! I like the new fan fiction reporting page, good job! I also updated the community messages of this. We should moniter this page every couple of days or everyday. So talk to you later! TheBen10Mazter 00:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i checked out the duplicate images page Yeah i checked out the duplicate images page. I have used it many times to warn users and delete duplicate images, though i think it only works on my ipad, not my desktop, don't know why. TheBen10Mazter 00:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your right about the java. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 00:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Can you create a userbox for me that says, this user is a administrator, and then put a alien x picture on? I really tried like three times and can't do it. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 21:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No i mean a userbox, a small rectangle that has a picture and says a little caption, like the ones on this page, http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vulmen. TheBen10Mazter 21:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So did you finish copying the template? If you don't i already contacted Vulmen, the user of the page i showed you to do it for me. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 21:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to edit that, if you try to edit it its all codes, don't worry, i got Vulmen to do it for me, the user of the page i showed you. Thanks though! TheBen10Mazter 21:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations! Congradulations! You are the winner of the June's User of the Month!!!!!! Your reward is self worth! TheBen10Mazter 22:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I made the userbox! Check out my user page for my new user box! TheBen10Mazter 01:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) dude u r awesome how do you get to be #1???? Wikia editor! Notice anything different when you edit? Its wikia editor! Go to Special:Wikialabs and you can turn it on and off and plus you can turn any wiki features on and off like achivements! Im testing it out, only admins can go to Special:Wikialabs TheBen10Mazter 21:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So do you like the new wikia editor? Oh yeah now i finally found a way to turn off badges (im not going to turn them off though, there great). TheBen10Mazter 21:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, admins working together is awesome! (Sorry, too excited), im going to tell Blaziken rjcf. TheBen10Mazter 21:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New badges I added episode badges. --TheBen10Mazter 01:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture Could you please delete this picture? It's inapropriate. You might also want to check other files he added. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Exonaut Wiki I saw you on the Project Exonaut Wiki, would you like rollback rights there, im a admin/bureaucrat/rollback there so, if you need help tell me. TheBen10Mazter 21:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New page I created a requests for rollback page so that users can request their rollback rights. As you are a bureaucrat, only you can grant them so you should check on the page every few days. TheBen10Mazter 22:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: Did you turn off wikia editor? And what do you think of the new Request for rollback page? TheBen10Mazter 22:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Exonaut- admin Im sorry but is okay if i take away your adminship on the exonaut wiki? We already have like 4 and we really don't need anymore, plus your not going to be active on that wiki so theres really no point, and you've only got 5 edits. Sorry, i hope your not going to be mad at me. Just give me a message on the adminship. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 13:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll let you keep your admin rights on one condition, you make 10 edits there everyday. Are you mad at me for me considering to take away your admin rights there? Sorry. TheBen10Mazter 15:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Checked it out There great, the improvements. Thanks, TheBen10Mazter 16:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat How do you like the idea of me asking for chat on this wiki. It would let wikia users express themselves easier and tell their ideas faster. I am about to request to Angela and ask if it can be on Special:Wikialabs. TheBen10Mazter 17:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the unprotection on the Project Exonaut wiki and can you read the message under the subheading "Chat." Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 17:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)